catsofthemoonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashstar
'''Ashstar '''is a thin-framed, sickly looking grey tom, with a hunched posture, thin, sharp claws a tail that's fur get's thicker towards the end, and keen, dark, brown eyes. Life Kit Ashkit was born to Toadsong and Duststorm, two loyal cats of Mapleclan. In early days he was not expected to live, he had gained his mothers sickly thin frame and many believed the she-cat would struggle to properly care for her kit, both physically and mentally after her rough up bringing, but Ashkit survived and gave the clan hope. Ashkit was a very loving member of the clan, wanting to play constantly and enjoying time with the older cats of the clan, but mostly his mother, he adored his time curled up in his nest listening to his mothers stories and enjoying her love, he would often vouch to never leave his mothers side and to always protect her. Apprentice Just past 6 moons, Ashkit gained his apprentice name, Ashpaw, and mentor, Turtlepelt. Ashpaw set out to make his clan and mother proud, however, when he had his free time he would still go and see his mother and ask if he could help her with her warrior duties now she had returned to being a warrior, and the she-cat tried to let him help as often as she could, still seeing her son as the young frail kit and wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. However, the female apprentices, Ivypaw, Beetlepaw, Springpaw, Shadepaw, were not so nice about his behaviour, being the only male apprentice at the time, the she-cats of his age would pick on him, saying he'd be a weak warrior who would run back to his mothers nest in battle. The torment went for several moons, getting worse when they found out Ashpaw's grandfather was a loner. It was then that the tom began to change from his happy self to the dark warrior. Warrior Now hungry for revenge, the tom was constantly plotting to make his tormentors pay. He had a hatred for any she-cat and cat born outside the clans, so when Maplestar joined and became leader he was furious, especially as the she-cat had no experience of clan life when she gained her title. However, he knew he had to bide his time, he acted kind and caring, constantly trying to help the clan out, going on extra patrols, hunting missions, and helping the leader and medicine cat when he could. When Flamestorm was chosen as deputy over him he made a silent promise to remove the ginger tom from his own rightful position. When the opportunity came, Ashpath was able to get to Flamestorm through his apprentice, Brightpaw. Ashpath promised the young female apprentice extra training, and though several months went by perfectly, with Brightpaw changing in his shape Flamestorm was able to regain control of Brightpaw's views. Though the apprentice became Ashpath's mate willingly, this act was what caused a clan up-rise, causing the tom to leave his home in search for something better, leaving his heart broken mother and mate behind. Rogue Stalking the territories, Ashpath craves his revenge on Mapleclan, mostly Flamestorm, and is set on claiming it whatever the costs. During his banishment, Ashpath won the heart of Fireflight, a young Mapleclan warrior and soon convinced her to become his mate Deputy When the leaders vanished in the storm and the new leaders rose to take their place, Ashpath saw his opportunity, knowing Cavernclan was weak he approached the newly named Bramblestar, and asked to join his clan. Knowing of the warriors skill and seeing his presumed devotion, Bramblestar accepted the tom and made him his deputy. Ashpath took the position without hesitation. Soon, the new deputy was able to convince his mate in Mapleclan to join him in the mountains and there Fireflight bore Ashpath's kits, Maplekit, Mintkit, Cinderkit AND Timberkit. Ashpath continues to get into cat's heads, degrading the she-cats and making the toms over confident and bruttish. The grey tom spent time talking with Pinethroat, trying to convince the old medicine cat to take his kit, Mintkit as an apprentice. Pinethroat refused numerous times, but very slowly Ashpath started getting through to him, and when Mintkit became convinced she wanted to be a medicine cat the medicine cat and kit began to work together, to Ashpath's pleasure, he had another of his kits in a position of power. One evening Mallowpelt attacked Siverstripe, Ashpath interrogated the she-cat and found that she was jealous, using this to his advantage he told her lies of his love for her and the two mated. Ashpath returned to camp after and spoke with Bramblestar about Mallowpelt's fate. Upon finding her punishment was only to be given apprentice duties, Ashpath took matters into his paws. He convinced Mallowpelt to run to Mapleclan and plead innocence and refuge, telling Mallowpelt it would be safer there then for their potential kits to face the bullying of Cavernclan. Ashpath's real plan was for him to have a spy in Mapleclan, to find their weakness so he could strike and take revenge. An attack on Mapleclan, Forest Rocks, then occurred when Ashstar convinced Bramblestar that Cavernclan should take back this territory, the battle was bloody and many cats were lost, but in the end Cavernclan won as Flamestar called a retreat. A few moons passed and Ashstar met Mallowpelt at the border, his kits had been born but the she-cat had some how turned against him, believing the words of his ex-mate Brightheart. Mallowpelt attacked the tom, but he quickly won as she had recently given birth to her litter and was still weak. Leader Ashstar became leader after what the clan believe to be a freak accident where Bramblestar died in a rockslide. Ashstar failed to tell the clan that the death was caused by Ravenshade on his command. Visiting the Moonfall, Ashstar was given 9 lives, but threatened that Starclan was still watching, and to wary of his own plans. A few days after becoming leader he approached Brokenstarthe leader [[Breezeclan], and asked about a joining of clans, to create true peace. Brokenstar told him that she would think about it and reveal her answer at that night's gathering. The gathering came and Brokenstar agreed to the idea, becoming the Clan of Cavern Breezes. Ashstar then asked the other clans of their decision. Amberstar gave no response and Mapleclan was without a leader due to Flamestar being killed during the day. Brokenstar and Ashstar agreed to give the clans a moon, and were expecting an answer at the latest by the next gathering. Ashstar spent the next moon working with Brokenstar, forming the rules for their new clan as well as slowly beginning an attempt to woo her, to get her closer to him and his beliefs. The next moon came and the other clans agreed to join Cavern Breezes, causing the deputies and Leaders to lose their status and become warriors under the rule of Ashstar and Brokenstar. Ashstar next approached Wishpaw, an ex-Mapleclan apprentice who he had been winning over, when she mentioned her sadness of having no kits, the tom offered to help her with her problem, the two mating in the forest. The grey tom the set out his most loyal warriors to beginning hunting down Loner's and Rogues, any at that went against the Clan of Cavern Breezes to avoid the now one clan way of life, a few cats were killed in this, and cats are still being hunted down. Ashstar also wanted to destroy any competition he may receive in his own clan, and so began finding cats he could dispose of, his first being his daughter, Larkeyes. He gave Ravenclaw, a cat who he knew disliked Larkeyes, the task of disposing of her. It wasn't until a few days later he found that she was still alive and Ravenclaw had 'failed' his task. Wishpaw soon gave birth to 5 kits, Bouncekit, Duckkit, Mumblekit, Seedkit and Barkkit, a new set of children that were all healthy. Ashstar took instant interest into his sons. Ashstar has now turned to the kits of his clan, and have begun giving them some basic, early training to gain their trust and to create the next generation of his followers.Category:Leader Category:Dark Forest